


Sweet Talk

by CommanderNova



Series: Sweet Temptation [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Tony had left Peter hanging for over a week now, and Peter was about ready to just break the rules when he got a phonecall late at night.





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt take place at any particular point in the series, i just couldn't get this scenario out of my head

Once again Mr. Stark had sent Peter home hard and aching, not letting him cum after teasing and toying with him for ages and Peter was almost starting to get used to the feeling of being so desperate without any chance of relief. Almost.

 

Mr. Stark had made him thank him for not letting him cum, before sending him on his way, dripping precum into his boxers. It would've been been bearable if he was allowed to touch himself at home, desperately rut into his own hand until he spilled his release all over his fingers. That wasn't allowed though, and every day he didn't get to cum was torture, but at least he had the next time to look forward to and then Mr. Stark would almost definitely get him off.

 

Except that the last 4 times they were together Mr. Stark had sent him home without letting him cum, and the desperation and need were starting to pile up. It had been 9 days since he had last had an orgasm. 9 days. It was driving him insane with need and if he were any less terrified of accidentally encouraging Mr. Stark to make him wait even longer he probably would've said something about it.

 

Now he was just sitting on his bed, home all by himself. May had to work another night shift, leaving Peter alone for most of the night, and he had already done his homework and studied for tests, even cleaned his room, all attempts to get his mind off how badly he needed to touch himself. Thoughts of Mr. Stark's hands on his body definitely didn't help with his problem and the memory of him mocking him in that smooth, deep voice made his dick twitch.

 

_ "That looks like it hurts, doll, your cute little dick's all red and leaking. I bet you need to cum so bad... I think I'll let you wait a little longer though." _

 

Peter moaned into his pillow and only barely resisted the urge to hump the sheets like a dog. There really was no reason Mr. Stark had to find out if he did, but somehow Peter felt like that was the kind of thing the man would just instinctively know, Peter was a terrible liar after all.

 

He let out another frustrated noise, his dick slowly growing harder in his pants. He was a  _ teenager, _ he had  _ needs _ . Needs that Mr. Stark had cruelly decided to ignore in favour of having his own fun, watching Peter squirm and cry and beg seemed to be his favourite pastime when they were together.

 

Just as he was about to get up in hopes of finding something to distract him again, he heard his phone ring and he frowned slightly. No one ever called him at that time, not even Ned or MJ, they just texted him if they wanted something. Hesitantly he reached for the device and to his surprise he saw that it was Mr. Stark who was calling him. At that point he was pretty sure the man knew how to read minds.

 

"He-hello?" Peter spoke nervously, his face flushing when his voice cracked. There really was no sense in trying to remain composed around Mr. Stark, it wasn't even possible.

 

_ "Hey, sweetheart, how're you holding up?" _

 

"Frustrated," he replied, trying not to sound too whiny and failing miserably. He flopped down on his bed again, stared at the ceiling, his free hand clenched into a fist.

 

_ "You better not have been touching yourself, you know I'll find out if you do." _

 

"I-I've been good, sir."

 

_ "Is your aunt home?"  _ Mr. Stark cut right to the chase and Peter couldn't help but wonder what he had in store for him. He didn't want to allow himself to hope that maybe the man would give him permission to cum, but that was definitely  something to hope for.

 

"No, sir, she's at work right now."

 

_ "Will she be home any time soon?" _

 

"Not for a few hours."

 

_ "Good. Take off your pants."  _ Peter nearly choked when he heard that, definitely not expecting that command, so for a few moments he just stared at his phone, unsure if he had heart it correctly.  _ "Peter."  _ Mr. Stark's low voice shook him out of his thoughts, his name sounding almost like a threat, and he quickly put the phone on speaker so he could put it down and easily slide his pants down his legs.

 

"Underwear, too?" he asked quietly, voice trembling with nerves and excitement, fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers.

 

_ "Those, too, doll,"  _ Mr. Stark confirmed and Peter swore he could hear the sound of Mr. Stark pulling down his zipper as he took off his underwear and dropped it to the floor.

 

_ "Are you hard?"  _ Peter nodded in response, before realizing that Mr. Stark wouldn't be able to see.

 

"Yes, sir," he said quickly. He struggled to keep his hands to himself, staring down his body to look at where he needed to be touched most. He felt as if a single touch would push him right over the edge, but he doubted Mr. Stark would allow that.

 

 _"I want you to touch yourself, slowly,"_ Mr. Stark ordered, sounding as calm and collected as always and Peter's heart skipped a beat. Trying to keep his breathing steady, Peter ran a hand down his chest, shaking with excitement and the promise of finally being allowed to cum.

 

When he wrapped his fingers around his dick he instantly knew he wouldn't last long at all, he could only hope Mr. Stark would have mercy on him this time. He started stroking himself, slowly, like Mr. Stark had instructed, the drag of his fingers against sensitive skin making him whimper.

 

_ "You got any lube, doll?"  _

 

"Uh-huh,"  Peter replied, already reaching for the bottle he kept in his nightstand, his other hand still slowly stroking his cock.

 

_ "Get your little cock nice and wet, baby."  _ Mr. Stark's voice was deep and a little growly and Peter didn't think he'd be able to disobey even if he wanted to. Part of him hated how every time they were together Mr. Stark would remind him of how small he was. It was humiliating, embarrassing, but he couldn't deny the heat those words sent through his body and he hated that, too. In a sick way he loved it though, yearned for Mr. Stark to put him in his place, but he wouldn't be able to explain why.

 

The lube made the slide of his fingers so wonderfully slick, much better than the feeling of dry skin, and he couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as he kept stroking himself. His hand twitched with the urge to move faster, to chase his release and spill all over his fingers, and only with great effort did he manage to keep the terribly slow pace.

 

It felt so good to be touching himself, every slick slide of his palm making him moan and buck his hips, needy breaths and whimpers following every exhale. Distantly he could hear Mr. Stark's breath hitch, the sound so quiet over the pounding of his heart that he barely even noticed it, but the thought that Mr. Stark was getting off as well somehow made his dick even harder.

 

It didn't take him long to reach the edge, his moans getting higher pitched and his hand shaking more as he came close to orgasm. He just needed a little bit more, just a little push  to get him over the edge.

 

"'m close, Mr. Stark, please, please let me cum," he whined, sounding pathetic even to his own ears and he could hear a soft, mocking laugh coming from the phone.

 

_ "Take your hand off your cock."  _ Peter sobbed loudly at the words, his free hand gripping the bed sheets so tightly they might tear.

 

"Please, pleaseplease I need to cum so bad, it's been so long, I need-"

 

_ "I decide what you need, doll, now get your hand off your dick or I will find a very creative way to punish you tomorrow." _ The threat was obvious and Peter sobbed again as he wrenched his hand away from his aching dick, balling it into a fist by his side.

 

_ "Good boy. I think you need a reminder of who your sweet little baby cock belongs to." _

 

"I-it belongs to you, sir," Peter forced out.

 

_ "What belongs to me?" _

 

"M-my little baby cock belongs to you, sir, y-you own it."

 

_ "That's right, and you should know by now that I don't appreciate it when people touch my things without my permission."  _ The blatant objectification was scorching hot and Peter watched more precum leak from the swollen head of his dick. He was so pathetic.

 

"Yes, sir," Peter whimpered.

 

_ "I want to see how desperate for release you are, send me a picture, doll."  _ The idea of grabbing his phone and taking a picture of his leaking dick to send to his teacher made him freeze entirely and wonder how the hell he ended up in a situation like this. He wasn't sure if he could do that, Mr. Stark had seen his dick plenty of times, but this still felt weird and a blush spread further down his chest. He reached for his phone anyway, shaking fingers tapping on the camera app.

 

"This looks stupid," he mumbled as he tried to get the right angle.

 

_ "I'll be the judge of that."  _ And Peter had learned there was no arguing with that tone of voice.

 

It took him a while to get a clear picture, his trembling hands blurring the image the first few times, but eventually he managed to take a somewhat nice-looking picture and he quickly sent it to Mr. Stark, before he could change his mind about it and chicken out.

 

There were a few agonizing seconds of silence and Peter had a hard time resisting the urge to touch himself again and get himself off, but then he heard a soft noise and he knew that Mr. Stark had seen the picture.

 

_ "Poor baby,"  _ Mr. Stark cooed,  _ "That looks painful, you need to cum so badly, don't you, sweetheart?" _

 

"Yes, sir," Peter all but sobbed, "Please let me cum, please please please, I'll do anything," he pleaded desperately, still obediently keeping his hands next to his sides.

 

_ "Anything, you say?"  _ Peter knew he was about to make a deal with the devil, but in his lust-addled state he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

"A-anything," he confirmed.

 

_ "I'll let you cum,"  _ Mr. Stark said and Peter nearly moaned in relief.  _ "but in return you'll have to send me a video of it and afterwards you don't get to cum for another week." _

 

Fuck.

 

"A-and if I wait?"

 

_ "You'll just have to see." _

 

It was a difficult decision, either he got off now and then he'd have to wait again for a whole week, or he waited now and risked having to wait even longer, just because Mr. Stark might feel like it. Mr. Stark wasn't exactly well known for his generosity when it came to orgasms, loving to make Peter suffer and cry, and he figured he should just take what he could get.

 

"Alright, alright, I-I'll do it please just let me cum, _ please _ ," Peter replied quickly, his hand already inching towards his cock again.

 

_ "Not yet, doll," _

 

"B-but you just-!"

 

_ "Shhh,"  _ Mr. Stark soothed and Peter was about ready to cry.  _ "Start stroking yourself again, baby, but don't cum yet." _

 

"Yes, sir," Peter whispered, slowly starting to stroke himself again. The first touch made him jump, oversensitive and aching, but a few strokes in it started to feel good again and he tipped his head back, letting out a quiet moan.

 

Every stroke brought him closer to sweet relief, and distantly he heard Mr. Stark moaning along with him, albeit much more quietly and composed, unlike Peter's desperate whining.

 

_ "You're doing great, sweetheart, keep going." _

 

Peter sobbed, his chest feeling tight and his body was tense all over, he was so close,  _ so close, _ but the slow pace couldn't quite get him there and every touch was close to torture. His dick felt burning hot against his palm, leaking copious amounts of precum over his fingers and making the slide even slicker.

 

"Please!" He cried, extremely glad May wasn't around.

 

_ "Stop."  _ Mr. Stark ordered and Peter felt tears run down his cheeks as he once again pulled his hand away from his dick. He'd been so agonizingly close.  _ "Start recording, doll, I wanna see you cum all over yourself, give me something to look at when you're gone."  _ If this hadn't been the situation they were in, the words would probably be sweet. Mr. Stark wanted to have something to relive this moment, watch Peter cry and beg for release. How many times had Mr. Stark jerked off while thinking about Peter?

 

Peter grabbed his phone again and pressed the record button, watching the screen shake slightly because of his trembling hands.

  
"Can I touch myself, please?" Peter asked, breath hiccuping slightly.

 

_ "Go ahead, baby."  _ The deep voice sent shivers up his spine and Peter immediately started stroking himself again, struggling to keep the camera pointed in the right direction as he did, but he mostly managed to keep everything in frame. He tried to control his noises, not wanting to sound too much like a sobbing mess, knowing Mr. Stark was going to watch this, but clearly Mr. Stark wasn't having any of it.

 

_ "You better stop holding back those gorgeous moans, baby boy, or I won't let you cum after all." _

 

"Y-yes, sir," Peter moaned, speeding his rhythm up a little, his hips bucking up into his hand. His fingers were shiny with precum and lube, the noise of slick skin against skin was almost obscene and barely even a minute in Peter found himself so close to cumming again. "Mr. Stark," he whined, and the man seemed to get the hint.

 

_ "Beg for it." _

 

"Please, sir, please let me cum, I've been so good, I need-" a quiet sob shook his chest, "-I need to cum, i-it's been so long, please, I'll do anything." He was full on crying at that point, not once stopping the motions of his hand on his dick. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep this up.

 

_ "Cum."  _ And that was something he didn't need to be told twice. It only took two more strokes before he was cumming all over his fingers with a loud wail, his seed dripping down oversensitive skin. The camera shook and he nearly dropped it on his chest, his back arching like he'd been electrocuted. Mr. Stark was groaning as well and the image that noise conjured up made his spent dick twitch painfully.

 

Peter let out another sob, before stopping the recording and sending the video to Mr. Stark. He felt like he could pass out any minute now, he was shaking all over and his his eyelids already started to droop. "Mr. Stark," he hiccuped, not sure where he was going with that. He wished the man was there, wanting to feel his strong arms wrap around him.

 

_ "Shhh, it's okay baby, you're okay, you did great for me,"  _ Mr. Stark said, much more gentle and caring than before,  _ "You're such a good boy, always so good for me."  _ Peter couldn't help but smile at the words and he curled up a little, unbothered by the quickly drying cum on his skin.

 

_ "Are you tired, sweetheart?"  _ Peter could only hum in affirmation.  _ "I know you probably want to go to sleep right now, but it would be best if you could clean yourself up a little, can you do that for me?" _

 

He ended up getting up on shaky legs and going to the bathroom, cleaning himself up with a damp towel, something he would definitely be thankful for in the morning, before collapsing back on his bed.

 

_ "Go to sleep, baby, you were very good today, I'm looking forward to tomorrow." _

 

"Thank you, sir," Peter mumbled, nearly melting into the sheets. Distantly he heard the call disconnect, but at that point he was already halfway asleep.

 

He was definitely looking forward to tomorrow as well.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated <3 and feel free to send any and all requests for future fics my way!


End file.
